Beyond L
by CiaraAfuckingA
Summary: Light hates L with a passion, until one night. Something happens that changes Light's perspective of L forever. BBxLight LightxBB LxLight LightxL
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I trailed behind Light. ''Tired Ryuzaki?'' he laughed. I grumbled something, not even recognizable to myself, but Light just shrugged it off, seeing as its normal behaviour for me. We walked up to the room we shared in silence. Light kept tugging on the hand cuff's signalling for me to hurry, ''Common! I wanna go to bed for fuck sake!'' he almost growled. I looked up to him, wide eyed, he stared back. His eyes were drooping and he had bags under his eyes, It was obvious he was tired. We'd be working him to the bone on the Kira case, it was physically showing. Dismissing all these thoughts, I quickly nodded my head in reply. ''Not talking tonight, eh?'' He questioned.

''There's nothing worth value to say.'' I murmured back, Light let out a frustrated sigh and continued walking to the room. When we'd reached the bedroom, we both stripped to our underwear and climbed into our beds; we had two singles placed next to each other, so we could sleep comfortably with the hand cuffs. I don't usually like sleeping, but tonight I felt I needed it. I closed my eyes and began to drift off, but of course, it was too good to be true. ''Ryuzaki, why can't we take off these Handcuffs? It makes sleeping harder.'' Light complained. This time, it was my turn to sigh,

''We can't take them off, because I think you're Kira. These handcuffs are the only thing you have to prove your innocence.'' I purred. ''Now, Will you allow me to continue sleeping? I don't do so often, I would quite like to.'' Light made a humming noise; I took it as an agreement. Once again, I closed my eyes, but this time sleep hit me like a ton of bricks.

-Light's PoV-

I was awoken by tugging at my handcuffs. What the fuck is Ryuzaki doing now? I opened my eyes, surprised by the small light that filled the room. On the desk at the end of my bed, sat a single lonesome candle. I stared at it for a while until a slight shuffling sound distracted my concentration. My eyes flickered to a dark creature curled up in the corner of the room. It took me only seconds to realise, it was none other than Ryuzaki, except there was something strange about him. My eyes trailed to the floor around him, he seemed to be standing in a puddle of something. I tried to think of what it could be, but from the red tint it had left on Ryuzaki's feet, I knew it was nothing other than blood. My stomach turned inside me. Now that'd I'd seen the red substance, I seemed to be able to see it everywhere, tiny droplets flicked onto the wall and Ryuzaki's clothes. On the wall at the end of the room, written in the blood were two letters. The most sinister letters I've ever seen. 'BB' a tiny gasp escaped my lips, that's when Ryuzaki looked up at me. He wore the grin of a mad man, flashing his yellow straight teeth; his eyes were almost tainted evil. He moved faster than he normally did, but he still kept his hunched back at all times. He almost ran up to my bed, he sat, our faces right in each other's. Now that he was closer, I could see details I couldn't before, there was something red that looked like meat caught in between his sharp canines. His tongue was dyed a newer brighter red, something told me it wasn't candy he'd been eating. ''Your scared. Aren't you?'' he whispered. His voice had a new edge to it; it was raspy like he'd been smoking. I shook my head ''Just merely confused.'' I replied. Silence, Ryuzaki processed my answer in his head. ''Ryuzaki?'' He let out an insane laugh, it was almost haunting. The crazy laugh echoed throughout the room.

''Ryuzaki? He's not here right now. Actually, he never was. But we're leaving the point. What's confusing you little Light-kun?''

My brows formed a frown line, Ryuzaki was never there. What does that even mean? He was slowly getting closer to me, licking his canines as he did so. He was starting to creep me out. His hand reached out like a bullet, grabbing tuff's of my hair. He yanked my head back painfully. ''you're a little liar, aren't you Light-kun?'' he chuckled. A tear of pain slowly trickled down my cheek, I mentally slapped myself. How can I be that stupid? Showing Ryuzaki a weakness, especially when he's like this, it would be my undoing. Another frightful laugh came from Ryuzaki. He shoved my head away, I fell back and whacked it on the wall behind me. I let out a small whimper, another small sign of weakness. This time he didn't laugh, he just got up off my bed and sat on his own. ''Light-kun, go to sleep.'' He ordered. After a moment of silence, I slowly slid under my bed sheet and closed my eyes. I did not sleep in fear he would advance on me in my sleep. What the hell just happened? What happened to Ryuzaki, why the hell was he like that? Questions riddled me for several minutes until they were interrupted by a small whisper. ''Goodnight Kira.'' I felt a finger trace my cheek and quickly it pulled away. I heard Ryuzaki crawl into his bed and shortly after, his breath became heavier, he was asleep. My brain started to shut down and sleep slowly possessed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so soon! omg i feel so bad :P don't hate me! and i apologise for how awful this chapter is :P

* * *

-Light's PoV-

For the second time, Ryuzaki awoke me, although this time it was violent. A sharp piercing slap collided with my cheek. My eyes snapped open to see him crouching over me with a look of rage possessing him. ''HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT?! BB? YOU FUCKING SLIT MY WRISTS AND STOMACH AND WROTE BB ON THE WALL?! HOW CAN YOU BE THAT MESSED UP? NOW I HAVE NO DOUBTS YOU'RE KIRA!'' he screamed into my face. My eyes swept down to his arms which were conveniently placed either side of my head, they were covered in dried blood and cuts. I was paralysed by shock, not just by the blood, but by the fact Ryuzaki was swearing and angry. It's so out of character for Ryuzaki to lose his cool like that. ''Why are you shouting at me?! Don't you remember what happened? You're the one who woke me up just to eat yourself and abuse me!'' I shouted back. A waver of confusion flooded Ryuzaki's face but it quickly drowned away as anger regained control.

''You expect me to believe that?'' he whispered threateningly. My heart started to beat faster.

''it's the truth.'' After I'd finished speaking Ryuzaki squinted his eyes as if trying to detect a lie.

''Light-kun. Care to tell me your supposed side of the story?'' he demanded. I took a deep breath and recited the exact events of the previous night. His face was twisted into an expression of shock, although his eyes said something unreadable. I don't know why, but I had a hunch he believed me. Ryuzaki mumbled something along the lines of ''not the first time.'' Not the first time what? Had this odd behaviour overtaken him before?

''W-what do you mean not the first time?!'' I stuttered. He gave me a long hard stare.

''Don't worry.'' It seemed more like an order so I didn't back chat. Ryuzaki swiftly removed himself from my bed and went back to his. I wonder what he's thinking.

* * *

-L's PoV-

Holy shit. I did this? Why would I do this? We never found Beyond. It was him, he found me, that has to be the explanation hasn't it? ''Light-kun, are you a 100% sure it wasn't me, that I wasn't asleep in my bed the whole time.'' I asked shakily. Light instantly looked even more confused.

''of course it was you, oh maybe it was just your long lost twin brother?!'' he replied with venomous sarcasm.

''something like that.'' I replied wittily.

''What?''

''Beyond Birthday. He grew up at Whammy's house, he orphanage where I was also brought up. I was the shining star there, all the children wished to be like me, they are expected to become like me. All is light hearted there; none of the children take it very seriously. Except one. Beyond. He always had similar features to me, there was always that common likeness but he fell ill with an obsession. An obsession with me. He wanted to be like me, and with a stretch, he wanted me. He adopted all traits that are mine. He started sitting and standing like me, he copied my wardrobe choices, he did his makeup every morning to reflect an exact likeness to me. He even developed an addiction to jam. The only physical difference between us is I wear a white shirt, and he wears black.'' I began. Light sighed and interrupted me.

''This is all so interesting, but how has this got anything to do with your fucking blood on the walls?!''

''Shut up Light-kun. I'm getting to that part.'' I continued. ''After years of obsession he finally gathered courage to confront me. He forced himself upon me. He begged and begged me to take him where ever I went. Obviously I said no and that obviously pushed him over the edge. He ran away from Whammy's house, and we didn't hear from him for about 2 years. I was called to LA to solve the case of several cannibalistic attacks. The culprit was in fact Beyond himself. I drove him to being a murderer. He kept killing and we never found him. Then I was called to the Kira case, and it all just stopped. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth.''

* * *

-Light's PoV-

A single tear rolled down Ryuzaki's cheek. The mental pain of his memories were evident in his onyx eyes. I even felt a tad sorry for him. But what baffles me the most is, why haven't I ever heard of Beyond? I am Kira and no criminals can hide from me for I am also justice, so how has this disgusting creature's name escaped my knowledge. I have never heard his name, never heard of his crimes. Nothing, it truly is how Ryuzaki says it. It honestly is like he's vanished off the face of the earth.


End file.
